


missing you

by kuntens



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Domestic, Dom Chittaphon Leechaiyapornkul | Ten, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, Light Angst, M/M, Multi, Polyamory, Sub Lee Taeyong, Switch Seo Youngho | Johnny, i literally don't know how to tag, someone send help
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-11
Updated: 2019-02-11
Packaged: 2019-10-20 23:46:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,235
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17632043
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kuntens/pseuds/kuntens
Summary: valentine's day is a special time of year, especially if it's for your boyfriend that's coming home for the first time after months.(ten x taeyong x johnny, domestic!au)





	missing you

**Author's Note:**

> (dedicating this to my dearest yua as a valentine's day gift, i love you! and if you see this before the 14th, pretend it never happened)
> 
>  
> 
> warning for smut (fucking, blowjobs, fingering, slight dom/sub themes)

“TEN, I THINK THIS IS BURNING AGAIN!”

“YOU’RE SUCH AN IDIOT, I CAN’T EVEN BELIEVE THIS!”

“MAYBE YOU SHOULD _NOT_ HAVE ASKED THE WORST COOK IN THIS HOUSE TO PREPARE THE DINNER!”

Ten was sighing as he ran into the kitchen with a cleaning towel clutched under his arm. “How could you even…”

“I don’t know either.” Johnny’s high cheekbones were covered in a nice shade of red as he pointed at the pan on the stove. “It just… happened.”

“Let’s try again,” Ten said as he tiptoed to caress Johnny’s burning cheek. “We still have-”

Then, the doorbell rang.

“- time.”

Johnny began running as soon as he heard it to reach the door, almost falling over the poor dog doing the same thing, then managed to get a grab on the door handle while his face still burned.

Ten stood completely still for a moment until the sound of the door clicking open came to his ears, rushing next to Johnny right away.

“Hello..?” A confused Taeyong stared at his boyfriends with furrowed brows. “Why do you two look so… red?”

“Uhm,” Ten muttered, half hiding behind Johnny’s larger physique. “We wanted to make you a little surprise…”

“…which, failed miserably.” Johnny sighed deeply. “As you can smell.”

Taeyong stood behind the doorframe for a second with lips sealed into a tight line as he tried to hold back his laughter.

“You can laugh.” Ten shook his head embarrassedly.

Taeyong stepped inside with a tiny grin, dropping his bag to the ground. “You’re so cute, you know that?”

Ten buried his face into Johnny’s back as the latter scratched his nape, avoiding Taeyong’s gaze at all costs. “I- I guess.”

“Come here, you dorks,” Taeyong giggled as he opened his arms to the sides.

Johnny was the first one to come take Taeyong towards himself, letting Taeyong’s face bury into his chest and smiling just so gently as his arms wrapped around Taeyong’s waist. Ten came just a second later to hug Taeyong from behind, resting his chin on the slightly taller male’s shoulder with a happy little smile. Taeyong inhaled Johnny’s scent with a deep sigh for the first time after months, sinking even deeper into his boyfriends’ warmth.

“Taeyong?” Ten whispered into Taeyong’s shoulder softly.

“Hm?”

“Full offense, but you smell like shit.”

Johnny couldn’t help but laugh. “When even did you shower the last time?”

Taeyong hesitated for a second. “Does it… matter?”

Ten pulled away with a chuckle to close the door. “Will John have to carry your cute ass into the shower, then?”

Taeyong gave a little pout, stomping his foot on the ground in a joking manner. “But I missed you!”

“As did we.” Johnny caressed Taeyong’s cheek softly. “But there’s no way we can cuddle you while you smell like… well, that.”

“In my defense,” Taeyong said with an eye roll as he took off his jacket. “You don’t get many chances to shower while you spend most of your time in a ship.”

“You’ve got to tell us all about it!” With an excited nod, Ten grinned. “You and your precious fish.”

“For the nth time, Tennie, I’m a zoologist, not-”

“ _Not a fish expert._ I know.” A little smirk lifted Ten’s lips on a side. “You’re too cute when you’re annoyed.”

Taeyong gave a deep sigh before taking his bag from the ground and walking into their room as Ten just giggled.

“I missed him,” Ten whispered behind. “Missed all this.”

Johnny replied, smiling to show that he indeed related to what Ten said. “I’ll place his stuff back in while he cleans up and you…”

“…will order pizza,” Ten shifted his gaze onto the ground with a deep exhale. “Three large sized pizzas with 3 liters of soda.”

“Works for me.” Johnny gave Ten a little kiss on the forehead before moving inside.

Ten hugged himself with a tiny bit of guilt nibbling inside his stomach as he grabbed the phone to finish the order. All he wanted was for this night to be perfect, with the perfect home cooked meal and everything, but look at where it had ended up. He now had to go clean up the kitchen and set the table, the least he could do.

Minutes later, Ten was standing in front of the table with his lips curled down in a pout. He still wasn’t so proud of how his perfect Valentine’s Night had turned out to become.  The pan they tried to cook was completely useless now and had to be thrown into the dumpster, all of that food was completely wasted and what for? Pizza and Sprite on a fancy candlelit table. Ugh.

Johnny peeked into the room. “Honey? Didn’t you hear the door?”

“Oh?” Ten shook his head to wake up. “I didn’t, sorry. Did you get the pizzas?”

“Yup,” Johnny replied with a wink. “C’mon. Taeyong’s gonna be outta the shower soon.”

Ten took the pizza boxes, placing them around the table and still sighing to himself as Johnny brought the glasses for soda and plates that no one would use at all. He was pulled into a tight hug just seconds after getting done with the table.

“Fix that frown,” Johnny said as he pinched Ten’s cheek softly.

Ten took Johnny’s hand into his and put it away from his face, not letting it go. “How? Nothing’s going the way I want.”

“It doesn’t have to be perfect.”

“I wanted it to be.” Ten’s lip was trembling once again. “He comes home after half a year, and look at this…”

“What should I look at?” Taeyong, drying his hair with a towel, came inside the room to give Ten a little kiss on the cheek. “The table?”

Johnny chuckled. “I think he’d prefer if you didn’t.”

“Shut up!” Ten sighed. “I wanted to prepare something nicer…”

Taeyong leaned in to hug Ten tightly, burying his face into the younger’s neck. “This is perfect.”

“Oh?”

“Do you know how damn much I missed a good pizza?” Taeyong giggled, poking Ten’s chest. “Cheer up, love. I like it.”

Johnny pulled away, stretching his arms casually. “Can we eat now? Can we please eat now? I’m literally starving.”

Taeyong grinned as he pulled Johnny to the table with a finally relaxed Ten following close behind.

It wasn’t anything like Ten had imagined it to be, that was for sure, but it wasn’t _bad_ either. The pizza tasted good and Johnny managed to keep it cheery with his –mostly terrible, admittedly- jokes. Taeyong kept insisting that he wasn’t too tired and could help clean it up after eating –plus, they could always pay back with extra cuddles, right?

After dinner, Taeyong got his payback- he was happily cuddled between his boyfriends on the not-so-comfortable couch with the appreciated company of a thick hand knit blanket, as knitting was just one of many talents of the one and only Johnny Seo and the February weather was way too cold to go without a blanket. At least for Taeyong, that was. He had Ten sitting between his thighs as Ten kept his head on Taeyong’s chest and his arms around Taeyong’s waist, while Johnny somehow managed to keep his arms around both of them- “tall privilege”, he called it.

“So, how was the research?” Johnny asked a few moments later, looking at Taeyong with the usual look of curiosity beaming in his eyes. “I can see you worked hard.”

Taeyong, knowing his English literature graduate boyfriend would not be into science at all unlike the physics graduate Ten, chuckled quietly. “How do you tell?”

Johnny’s lips curled on one side as he tangled Taeyong’s hand with his own larger one. “Your face’s tanned and glows gold right under our lamps, which means you stayed under the sun a lot. Also, your fingers feel rougher than before, they’ve grown callous from what I guess was hard work on the deck.”

“Ugh,” Ten half-jokingly groaned. “There goes our dear author again.”

“Hm?” Johnny’s free hand casually leaned to tickle Ten on the side. “You love my romantic author side, come on.”

“I do, but let Yong speak, honey.” Ten laughed as he reached backwards to cup Johnny’s cheek just for a second.

“Yeah, tell us, baby.”

Taeyong shook his head as he chuckled again. “Five months and you want me to talk about work?”

“We’re excited about your work!”

“I know, Tennie, I do!” Taeyong reached for his phone, then began scrolling. “I guess I can show you some of my favourites…”

He stopped at the picture of a large shark, smiling. “This pretty lady is Deep Blue, the biggest Great White Shark ever filmed at the moment. For all we know, that is.”

“How long is she?” Ten asked, zooming in the picture to see clearer.

“Around 7 meters.”

“Is that…” Johnny was showing off his uneducated self once again. “…like, big? Hella big?”

Taeyong chuckled. “Yes, Great Whites are usually about 3 meters, maybe 4 for females. This is indeed very big.”

“Oh!” Johnny’s eyes widened. “Thanks, I guess. I still don’t know much about animals –science, in general- even though I’m dating two scientists.”

Ten elbowed Johnny with a grin. “I’m a physics _teacher_ , John, not a physicist.”

“You chose to be.” Grinning back, Taeyong kissed Ten’s soft black hair. “You could be a scientist but you’re a teacher because you wanted to.” 

“Well, someone had to take care of Johnny.” Ten shrugged with an attempt at brushing it off.

Johnny’s voice sounded way colder than he wanted it to. “I’d have been happier if you did what you wanted to do, Ten.”  

Silence.

“So… do you want to watch a movie?” Taeyong cleared his throat in order to break off the uneasy silence that fell between the two of his boyfriends, then grabbed the remote without waiting for a response. “I think they’re showing Prisoner of Azkaban again.”

Ten nodded, forcing himself to put on a smile. “Your favourite.”

“Of course,” Johnny agreed, glad that neither Taeyong nor Ten saw his face at the moment. “Never say no to Harry Potter.”

“Thanks you two.”

Ten slid out of Taeyong’s arms, messing up his own hair with a hand. “I’ll get the snacks.”

“Some coffee too, please?” Johnny asked, feeling his headache coming again thanks to the strain in the general mood of the room. _This was supposed to be a happy night._

With a brief, almost unnoticeable nod, Ten disappeared into the kitchen.

Taeyong decided to use that break to do the thing he had been meaning to. “So, you and Ten still haven’t talked it out.”

Johnny, sighing, shook his head. “We didn’t.”

“How bad is it?” Taeyong asked, reaching for Johnny’s hand and playing with his fingers.

“If it means anything,” Johnny was glad he could avoid Taeyong’s eyes. “We haven’t even slept together in, like, two months. First he stopped wanting to hug me to sleep, and I… I felt like he didn’t want me there. I’ve been using the guest room ever since. It doesn’t even feel the same as before when we kiss.”

A deep sigh left Taeyong’s lips. “You two love each other too much for something like that to get between you.”

“It does …” Johnny’s voice cracked just so lightly. “I can see that he isn’t happy with being a teacher. I never could tell him to force himself to do something he doesn’t want to.”

“Did you ask _Ten_ if he likes it?”

“No,” Johnny admitted embarrassedly. “It seems like that.”

“Ever thought you could be reading the signs wrong?”

“That’s not the point! I just… he doesn’t seem to understand that I didn’t and would never ask for him to give up his dream.”

“He already did, though.”

“There still has to be a chance he can go back, right? I want him to take it, if he can.”

Taeyong turned around to look at Johnny in the eyes. “He doesn’t want to leave you alone.”

“I don’t mind being alone, but he didn’t even ask me if I do before making his choice.” Johnny shook his head in frustration.

“So, that’s… the problem?” Taeyong chewed down on his lip. “He gave up on his dream to stay here with you without asking you about it? It’s-”

“I brought popcorn!” Ten chimed in with joy as he came inside and turned the lights off before flopping down onto the couch. “And a lot of other things. Oh, John, here’s your coffee.”

Johnny took it with a tiny mumble of gratitude, flinching just so slightly as their fingers brushed against each other. “Thank you.” Black coffee, no sugar, just the usual.

Taeyong shifted in his place to take Ten into his arms again with a little smile, and Ten pulled the blanket all over them as he settled. “All good?”

Both of them answered with the same low ‘yes’ as Taeyong started the movie.

It was all quiet except Taeyong’s constant sarcastic commentary and the sounds of eating. Taeyong could, on occasion, feel Johnny’s warm breath tickle his nape as he laughed at something or Ten’s hand drawing vague shapes on his thigh, sometimes both of their bodies shaking with laughter. He hadn’t noticed it until now but damn it, Taeyong had missed all these. So, so much.

“ _Yes, you glow like the sun. And you howl at the moon. Enough talk! He dies. Now. If you won't do it with me, Remus, I'll do it alone!_ ”

“ _Wait, Sirius-“_

_“I did my waiting! Twelve years of it! In Azkaban! Trust me, you wouldn't have lasted a week!”_

Under the blankets, Ten’s hand traveled further back until he could slip into Johnny’s much larger hand and feel the elder hold their fingers together. When Ten looked back just so slightly, Johnny was also staring at him with the glint of an apology in his eyes. He smiled back after seeing Ten give his own one, his usual loving one. 

_“Listen to you two. Quarreling like an old married couple-”_

Taeyong chuckled slowly. “It’s okay, Snape, you can say Johnny and Ten.”

“Oh, come on!” Johnny threw his head back with laughter.

Ten rolled his eyes and hit Taeyong in a playful manner. “Play nice, will you?”

Taeyong tilted his head to the side, lips curling in a tiny smirk. “And what if I don’t?”

“It has barely been three hours since you came back, and you’re already playing the brat?” Ten quirked a brow as he turned around to sit on Taeyong’s lap, dragging his fingers down Taeyong’s chest.

“What can I say?” Taeyong tried to look calm as he shrugged, but he was already stuttering. “I… I had my hand only for months…”

Johnny found it _very_ intriguing that they could go from sad to horny in the span of five minutes.

Ten brushed a piece of hair away from Taeyong’s face. “Then maybe you would want to get pleased, hm?”

“Y-yes, please.” Taeyong swallowed, looking into Ten’s eyes while biting his lip.

Johnny sighed, walking a hand in his hair. “Will you two at least fuck somewhere else?”

“You’re not getting away, John.”

As Johnny looked into his eyes, Ten gave their still intertwined hands a little squeeze.

“If you want me…”

Ten nodded slowly. “Of course I do.”

Taeyong sighed in relief to see them less mad at each other, but also sighed at how his cock was growing harder inside his pants. “If you two are done, can we please go to our room?”

Johnny leaned in, his lips brushing against Taeyong’s neck like a feather’s touch. “Baby’s needy?”

“Ah, shut- shut up.” Taeyong exhaled shakily as he stroked Johnny’s thigh with a hand. “I- I need you two, please…”

That was all Johnny and Ten needed to hear.

Next thing he knew, Taeyong was lying on bed with his t-shirt flown somewhere in the room and Johnny on top of him, kissing with passion worth of months. Taeyong’s hands kept caressing Johnny’s back over the shirt which he just wanted off Johnny, his thighs spread all good around Johnny’s thicker ones and his cock twitching in his pants every time Johnny thrusted onto him, intentionally or unintentionally.

Ten was just watching on the other side of the bed as he liked to do often, a hand slid under his pants.

Johnny’s mouth moved down to Taeyong’s neck and sucked onto the gentle skin as Taeyong let out a moan. Then, Johnny bit down on Taeyong’s neck carefully before darting his tongue out to lick over it. There would surely be a mark by tomorrow and that was exactly what he was going for.

Ten muffled a groan in his throat and walked his hand lower to get a hold of his already hard cock, barely stopping from simply jerking off there.

Taeyong put his hand onto the hem of Johnny’s shirt, pulling onto it with insist until he could get his hand under it, touching Johnny’s sun warm skin.

With the unexpected contact, Johnny gave a sharp breath as his hips jerked forwards. “Ah, babe…”

“Can I take it off?” Taeyong asked in a rushed voice, he was speaking so fast that he was worried Johnny wouldn’t understand.

“Go ahead.”

Taeyong then didn’t hesitate to yank it over Johnny’s head  and throw it away so that he would get a touch of Johnny. He had a nice body thanks to regular workout and beautiful golden skin which Taeyong couldn’t get enough of, something visible in the way his tireless hands kept wandering over Johnny’s chest and stomach. 

Johnny would have teased Taeyong for longer but there were enough hickeys on him by now and he was already needy enough. So, he sat on his knees and pulled Taeyong up with himself to grab his shirt, then pulled it so hard that it almost rip as Johnny threw it somewhere he didn’t care about. Taeyong responded by letting out a sound that only made Johnny want him more as they laid down again.

This time Johnny didn’t hesitate to place his hands on Taeyong’s thighs and spread them enough for him to fit, grinding down onto Taeyong and earning a sweet moan in return. Taeyong’s slender fingers tangled into Johnny’s hair as Johnny set his mouth onto Taeyong’s chest, kissing his way down slowly until Taeyong’s stomach to climb back just after. Taeyong lifted his hips off the bed against Johnny’s with no shame at all, even with the fabrics preventing them from touching completely.

All was gone from Taeyong’s mind when Johnny took Taeyong’s nipple in his mouth, sucking onto the sensitive nub. His moan this time was more of a scream and Ten seemed to enjoy it judging from the low groan he let out.

“Johnny…”

Johnny hummed onto Taeyong’s skin. “Yes, babe?”

It wasn’t a question and Johnny _knew_ it damn well but he was still teasing.

“I think he wants you to go faster, baby.” Ten spoke slowly.

Johnny turned towards Ten with a small smile. “Giving orders?”

As Ten reached to grab Johnny’s jaw, his eyes shining mischief, Johnny just swallowed. “You know fucking well I am, John. And we both also know you’re going to obey me.”

Taeyong was always fascinated by how dominant Ten could be, and just how Johnny listened to him.

Except this time, _Johnny_ was the one playing the brat. “And what if I don’t?”

Ten leaned as if he was going to kiss Johnny just to stop one inch away from his lips, and Taeyong’s breath hitched to the sight. “Then, I’ll fuck you until you can’t even open your mouth to talk back at me.”

Johnny’s hips, almost uncontrollable, jerked forward against Taeyong’s.

“I should fuck your mouth, maybe?” Ten continued, his thumb caressing Johnny’s lower lip. “Your lips are beautiful. And even more beautiful when you use them properly instead of talking back when you shouldn’t. I could make you stretch them around my cock, maybe then you’d behave?”

A groan escaped its way out of Johnny’s throat as his almost trembling hands grabbed at Taeyong’s pants. “F-fuck you, I…”

Ten grinned as he finally gave Johnny a little kiss. “Be a good boy and maybe you can.”

Johnny shook his head, mumbling something while he pulled Taeyong’s pants down his legs and Taeyong shivered just so slightly at the cold. He wasn’t so sure about going underwearless but now it seemed to be the right choice since Johnny was so eager to take his cock in his hand and give it a short jerk.

As his hand found his mouth to cover an almost scream type of moan, Taeyong’s hips rose up from the bed into Johnny’s touch. Johnny wasn’t wasting time, he had one hand wrapped on the base of Taeyong’s cock stroking it up and down slowly, and the other just teasing his ass with one finger. Taeyong would cum in a couple of minutes if Johnny kept this going.

“Be as loud as you want.” Ten gently wrapped his fingers around Taeyong’s wrist to pull his hand away, then placed a kiss onto his lips and lingered there for a moment. “We want to hear you.”

For some reason it was even more attractive to Taeyong when Ten spoke in behalf of both himself and Johnny, so Taeyong bobbed his head in a slow nod to Ten’s words.

Satisfied, Ten reached over to the commode and pulled the top drawer open, searching for the lube bottle. “John, did we leave the lube here?”

“Yes, I’m sure.” Johnny replied casually and kept on his hand movements, leaning in quick to peck Taeyong’s inner thigh. “I put it there myself.”

“Ah!” Ten’s little scream of victory echoed in the room. He then threw the familiar plastic bottle to Johnny while pushing the drawer closed, and stood up to get rid of his clothes in an instant.

Johnny stopped jerking Taeyong off for a second to spread the lube on his fingers and some around Taeyong’s hole, leaving it somewhere on the bed to be found later. “I had missed this.”

Taeyong’s lips let a chuckle escape while his head fell back to Johnny’s sudden exclaim. “Fingering me?” He asked, pointing at how Johnny had just slid a finger in him.

“I like pleasing you,” Johnny said while his mouth shaped a small grin.

“And he’s tired of bottoming, I suppose.” Ten shrugged on the side. “…Joking. We switched at times.”

Johnny rolled his eyes, circling his thumb on the tip of Taeyong’s cock. “That too.”

Taeyong caught his lower lip between his teeth as he pushed his bottom up onto Johnny’s hand in search of some more pleasure. Johnny noticed his attempt, then decided to give him what he was asking for and inserted a second finger in his ass just so slowly; earning another pretty moan in return of it.

Ten whined from where he sat, stroking his cock slowly. “John, could you hurry up? Neither of us are really patient now.”

“Oh, ask me-” Johnny replied, almost spitting his words out. “-at least you get to touch yourself there.” He had been grinding down onto the bed from the start and gotten a fair amount of, well, nothing from that.

 Taeyong decided to chime in, ignoring how he kept stuttering as new waves of pleasure hit him. “G-getting teased is no-not really s-so amazing, either…”

Johnny quirked a brow, admiring how adorable Taeyong looked like this. “Okay, baby…” He then began pushing his fingers in and out of Taeyong while jerking his cock with sharp moves, sending shockwaves through Taeyong’s body.

In a moment, Taeyong’s toes were curling on the blankets with the orgasm he felt coming- then, Johnny stopped moving with a smug look on his face, giving a swift kiss to Taeyong before jumping off the bed.

“T-this was so unfair, Youngho!” Taeyong whined, his chest rising with the breath he was trying to catch.

Johnny answered with nothing as his long fingers –the ones covered in lube less- undid the knot in front of his track pants, pushing it down and leaving him naked.

Ten was there cupping Taeyong’s cheek a second later, lips clashing into each other with a hungry kiss. Taeyong’s hands soon found their places on Ten’s body and caressed his honey skin, his silky black hair, just every inch of him. Ten’s hand gripped Taeyong’s waist so hard that he surely left some marks there, along with all the hickeys covering Taeyong’s neck and chest.

As if he was thinking of the same thing, Taeyong broke the kiss in a sudden to shift onto Ten’s neck, where he was the most sensitive, continuing his kisses there along with small bites to leave hickeys matching with the ones he had on. It was Ten’s turn now to comb Taeyong’s hair with his hands, moaning just so softly.

Johnny sat back onto the bed with a glint in his eyes as he watched his boyfriends making out like that, then felt the need to clear his throat. Taeyong, after hearing that, pulled away from Ten slowly and laid down back again- this time with his head on Ten’s thigh.

“Which one of us do you want first, babe?” Johnny asked as he kept his hands on Taeyong’s legs, massaging them without even noticing he was.

“Y-you, please.” Even though he was bigger in size, Johnny was always gentler and Taeyong felt he needed that right now.

Johnny’s eyes met Ten’s for a moment as short as a lightning to see if he was okay with it- Ten of course was. With that, Johnny grabbed one of the pillows staying on the bed and placed it under Taeyong’s hips. He was glad that he didn’t have to search for the lube again because he genuinely had no idea where it was… good thing he had prepared Taeyong enough.

In search of something to hold, Taeyong reached for Johnny’s hand and took it as Johnny aligned the tip of his cock with Taeyong’s ass, pushing himself in just so slightly. Taeyong squeezed Johnny’s hand harshly as the enjoyable pain stung him, only for Ten to offer his hand too. Taeyong took it with his free hand, letting out a low moan as Johnny slid his cock in him completely with one fluid motion.

Giving Taeyong time to adjust, Johnny stopped moving and leaned close for a distracting kiss. Taeyong appreciated the effort Johnny was putting into it to make it comfortable for him. He stole a moment to close his eyes and breathe slowly until the sting began feeling more pleasurable, then tightened his fingers in Johnny’s ones to tell him he could go ahead. Johnny saw the message, holding onto Taeyong’s waist with one hand as he pulled his hips back until his cock was almost completely out, then thrusted back in.

Ten slid his hand down Taeyong’s chest to reach for his nipple and play with it knowing how sensitive Taeyong’s nipples were, resulting in Taeyong’s back arching off the bed and pushing himself onto Johnny more. Johnny answered with a groan accompanied by a low curse as he shifted slightly so that he could fuck Taeyong with more strength.  

“Tennie,” Taeyong whined as he let Ten’s hand go to tug onto Ten’s pants. “Take it off. I want to suck you.” He had been thinking of how he had teased Johnny just minutes ago ever since then.

Of course Ten was turned on enough by this time to not make Taeyong say it twice. He was out of bed in a second, pushing the annoying piece of clothing down his legs and kicking it somewhere far enough. Johnny looked at him, his tongue moving across his lower lip as he admired the sight.

Ten came back to the bed in a second to sit on Taeyong’s chest without giving his weight onto him, knees on either sides. “Come on, take me.”

Taeyong looked up with a hungry look in his eyes, parted his lips and let his tongue out waiting for Ten to come and fuck his mouth _-_ he was craving it so bad. He held onto Ten’s thighs to gesture him to get closer and Ten understood, slowly pushing his cock between Taeyong’s pretty lips and moaning in the meanwhile. He wasn’t in the mood to go slow at all, he just held onto the headboard as he kept fucking Taeyong’s mouth with loud curses escaping his lips every few seconds.

Johnny stopped for a second to rest, getting an idea. “Ten, stop a second and get off. I have an idea to make this easier.”

Curious to see but still needy, Ten sighed while doing so and looked at Johnny. “That better be a good idea.”

Johnny pulled himself out of Taeyong completely even though he missed the sensation immediately, then carefully turned Taeyong around by holding his waist. Taeyong got onto his knees to fix the position and looked up to Ten with his most innocent gaze between the messy strands of hair falling onto his forehead, then opened his mouth again.

Ten nodded appreciatively. He didn’t waste a single moment to slide a hand into Taeyong’s hair and push his cock between his lips, beginning to move with a pace so needy. Taeyong moaned at it, not breaking eye contact and then did it once again as Johnny slammed his hips into him too, no attempt at being gentle _-_ and bloody hell, Taeyong _loved_ it.

Since Ten wasn’t the one to sit down and let Taeyong do the work, he used his grip on Taeyong’s hair to keep thrusting into his mouth and pull him down to himself at the same time. Taeyong did put some effort though, to hold his head at the right angle and try to take him deeper while also pushing his bottom towards Johnny. He enjoyed how a quiet sound got through Johnny’s gritted teeth and how Johnny’s grip on him tightened whenever he did.

Taeyong stopped for a second to move his hips in a circle motion only for Johnny to bash his hand down onto his butt with a harsh slap, making Taeyong moan with the stinging pain. “Stay in your place, will you?”

A weak whine left Taeyong’s mouth, muffled by Ten’s cock.  “Mmh…” He then took Ten out of his mouth with a wet _pop_ , breathing sharp and deeply. “C-can you touch me, please?”

“I wouldn’t, actually.”

Ten chuckled between his own breathing in snatches. “But our baby asked nicely.”

Johnny laughed back, his hand caressing over the spot he was spanking just seconds ago. “Let me finish, Tennie. I wouldn’t, but it’s Valentine’s and he looks so fucking hot taking us both at the same time, so I’ll make an exception for this once.”

Wiping a small line of saliva from Taeyong’s lip with a thumb, Ten nodded. “Good boy.”

With that, they both thrusted into Taeyong at the same time and somehow managed to settle with their pace- while Johnny thrusted in Ten moved back and when Ten was deep in Taeyong’s mouth, Johnny pulled out until only his tip was in Taeyong. It got Taeyong’s knees shaking with pleasure and if it was possible, even needier. Johnny leaned forward until his chest was brushing against Taeyong’s back, sticking to each other with sweat; his hand was between Taeyong’s already aching legs after a second to wrap around the base of Taeyong’s painfully hard cock and begin stroking it, still slamming into him hard. With this change of angle Johnny was able to hit Taeyong’s prostate with his thrusts, it ended up with Taeyong letting out a loud moan and choking on Ten’s cock.

“He’s so close,” Ten whispered softly as he caressed Taeyong’s hair with such gentleness that wouldn’t be expected when judged from the way he was fucking Taeyong’s mouth. “Keep going, John.”

Johnny gave a small grin before his teeth caught Taeyong’s earlobe between them. “You love this, don’t you? Love it when we use you like this. When we _fuck_ you like this.”

Taeyong would have said yes millions of times if his mouth wasn’t full, all he could do was making a weak sound that only resulted in Johnny chuckling softly while fucking him roughly.

Seconds later, Johnny swore noisily as he reached his orgasm with one last thrust, filling Taeyong with his cum. He didn’t stop moving even after that; he kept pushing his cock in and out, enjoying how his cum felt around his cock and how it dripped out of Taeyong’s hole onto his thighs, onto the bed.

Ten, who was yet to cum, looked into Taeyong’s eyes with a genuine smile while cupping his cheek. “Cum for us, baby. Come on.”

Taeyong did as he was told. The sound he made was so high that his voice cracked as he came all onto the bed, pushing himself down onto Johnny’s cock while his trembling legs finally gave out. Johnny wrapped his arm around Taeyong’s waist to support him up.

Ten dropped his head back, eyes closed, hair sticking onto his forehead from all the sweat and gripping onto Taeyong’s hair so harsh that he was sure it hurt. His orgasm that he had been denying himself for all that long was building up inside his stomach now, he was sure he couldn’t take it anymore. He heard Johnny speaking in a low voice, telling him to cum and give Taeyong what he wants, and that must have been what Ten needed- like the flash of a lightning, Ten’s whole body shook as he came at last, hand relaxing in Taeyong’s hair as he sat down with sharp breaths.

Without even realizing how, Ten found himself lying between Johnny’s arms while trying to catch his breath; Taeyong was behind him, face tucked into Ten’s shoulder.

“Happy Valentine’s,” Johnny whispered while reaching to give a forehead kiss to Taeyong and Ten both.

Ten’s lips curled into a small smile as he closed his eyes. His hand found Taeyong’s one resting on his stomach as he cuddled closer to Johnny in search of his warmth. Taeyong just sighed with comfort; he had missed this so bad, lying down all together like they always do. Ten, no matter how dominant he got during, liked to be held afterwards and he craved of skin contact so much, so Johnny and Taeyong always made sure to give him that least.

Taeyong stayed there motionless for god knows how long, his fingers drawing abstract shapes on Ten’s back, making him shiver just a little. His eyes were on Johnny though, Johnny who had already drifted to sleep. Taeyong watched how he slept so peacefully with Ten’s hand on his chest and dark brown hair falling on his eyes, covering his eyes. As he noticed the way Johnny’s lips were twisted down, an idea popped in Taeyong’s mind.

“Where are you going?” Ten mumbled with his lashes spread across his cheekbones, just half asleep, not wanting to let Taeyong go.

Taeyong placed a small kiss on Ten’s shoulder. “Shower. You two need to rest more than I do, and I need to clean off more than you. I’ll be back in a second, promise.”

Ten nodded. “Be quick, it’s cold without you here…”

Apparently hearing that, Johnny stirred in his sleep and turned around to face Ten, one eye opening barely. “I’ll warm you up.”

Ten didn’t look so comfortable with that, but he accepted it and slid between Johnny’s arms completely as Taeyong turned around, heading for the bathroom with a prayer on his lips for his boyfriends to work things out.

For a time that felt like centuries, Ten didn’t move. He laid there, unable to sleep even with all the exhaustion, listening to Johnny’s steady breaths and feeling his chest rise under his visibly smaller hand. Physically there was nothing between them, Johnny’s warm skin felt so lively against his own and his soft breathing was making Ten’s hair flutter on his forehead. Yet, as if there was a hundred meters high wall built between them, Ten couldn’t feel Johnny… and call it instinct, call it whatever, but no matter how well he could act Ten knew Johnny wasn’t asleep.

“There’s something we should talk about.” Johnny’s low voice cut the silence like a sword.

Ten’s voice was no different than his, just higher than a mere whisper. “There is.”

“Ten, are you… are you happy with your job?” Johnny gulped slightly as he asked.

“I am,” Ten replied, shrugging slightly. “You should stop worrying about me.”

Johnny closed his eyes, his expression warping into something pained. “I’ve known you since high school. Even back then, you always talked about how much you wanted to work in an actual lab, doing experiments and stuff. You looked so excited about it. I could listen to you talk for hours even if I didn’t understand a single word of it, but I listened because I loved how your eyes shone when you were talking…”

If a knife was stabbed into his chest, it could only hurt Ten this much. “I always wondered why you let me do it.”

“…To be fair, it felt like I owed you that least. You always listened to my rambling about this or that story, and even gave advice.”

“I loved it,” Ten’s lips curled into a smile as he remembered how he let Johnny lay his head on his lap as he spoke for hours. “You always had the best ideas. I was amazed how you were so creative all the time.”

Johnny nodded. “I was… I was scared of losing you, you know? What if you left for some college abroad and we… had to break up?”

Ten shifted slightly and placed his head on the pillow so that he and Johnny were face to face. “Well, _I_ was afraid you would apply to some crazy creative writing program and go to Russia or something.”

“Neither of us did, though.” Johnny chuckled. “Coming here was our best decision.”

“I mean, how else would we have met out Taeyongie?”

“God, I laugh whenever I remember how jealous you were at the beginning.”

“Oh shut it, of course I would get jealous if my boyfriend of years told me he has a crush on another boy! Especially if that boy was a cute nerd with his glasses and hoodies and messy hair… knowing you like nerds! I did end up liking him myself too, fortunately.”

Johnny seemed amused as he reached to play with Ten’s hair. “I wonder if he liked you back then or just agreed to join us because he liked me, and grew to love you with time.”

“Likely the latter.” Ten leaned into Johnny’s touch. “I was acting like a real asshole to him, honestly. I regret it to this day.”

“Remember when you spilled latte on his favourite shirt and called it an accident?”

Ten broke into laughter as he did. “Oh for god’s sake! And when he pretended to ‘lose’ my favourite set of earrings as a response?”

Johnny smiled sadly. “Good old days.”

For a second, they both were silent again.

“Back on the subject,” Johnny continued as he cleared his throat. “You loved physics so much and I know you wanted to be a real scientist so much, so Tennie, are you really _happy?”_

It hurt Ten to see the look of pleading in Johnny’s eyes.

He took Johnny’s hand as he smiled widely. “I swear I am, John. I wasn’t sure if teaching was my game when I first applied, but I now am sure it was. I wouldn’t be this happy if I stayed a scientist.”

Johnny’s beautiful brown eyes were now shining so well. “Really?”

“Yes,” Ten assured. “The kids love me too. They say they never had a teacher as cool as me.”

Johnny chuckled. “You can’t find a teacher who has 12 piercings, likes to wear eyeliner, and has a good sense of humour just anywhere, honestly. You’re a gem.”

“Remember that one English teacher we had?” Ten grinned at the memories.

Johnny rolled his eyes. “The one that hated me, or the one that hated all of us?”

“Kim Heechul. The one that _loved_ all of us.”

“He wasn’t too bad, though his teaching skills were… well, nonexistent. He just… uh, his jokes were a bit… interesting.”

Ten reached to caress Johnny’s cheek seconds later. “Don’t worry about me, okay? I love my job. I love that I can still stay with you and Taeyong. It’s all well.”

Johnny turned his face to kiss Ten’s palm, nodding. “Alright, but one more thing… why did you act-”

“-cold and all?” Ten sighed deeply. “We need to learn how to talk things out, John… all that time long I felt like I couldn’t get my words to you no matter what I do. I had to step away because I felt like there was a huge wall between us that I couldn’t climb over. You know, that was why I was so excited for Taeyong coming back, half way- he makes both of us at so much more ease.”

“So,” Johnny said slowly. “If we sat down and talked like fucking adults, none of these would have happened?”

“Precisely.”

Johnny froze, unable to say anything else and decided to just show it instead- he kissed Ten.

Kissing after months made Ten feel like he was a man stuck in a desert and he was just offered some ice cold water. It was soothing him, and more than that it was an essential. Loving Johnny was just this easy, years had turned their love into something so natural that it was no different than breathing. Though loving _Taeyong_ had been a bumpy road for Ten, it had worked out so perfectly with time. It still was a struggle at times, but it worked; and Ten couldn’t have been happier.

Taeyong found them exactly like that; legs tangled and lips sealed together. The knot in his stomach raveled to the sight, just for how long had he been waiting for them to work things out?

He was sure he didn’t make any sound but Johnny pulled away from Ten with the prettiest blush on his cheeks to turn around and look at Taeyong. “Hey there.”

“Enjoying the sight?” Ten, looking no different than Johnny, smiled at Taeyong.

“Obviously.”

“Come cuddle me!” Ten complained, reaching out for Taeyong with an arm. “I missed you all this time long.”

“Your wish, my command.” Taeyong winked. “I’m not planning to let either of you go, though. Not even tomorrow.”

Now that Johnny couldn’t disagree with.

Taeyong slid under the blankets, hugging Ten from behind gently and inhaling their mixed scents with a deep sigh as Johnny reached for his hands with a reassuring little smile. Ten whispered a _good night_ at them both, his mumbling all messed up by his sleepiness. Johnny kissed his forehead once again and gave Taeyong’s hand a small squeeze.

“Happy Valentine’s,” Taeyong whispered.

Johnny chuckled at it. “It’s 2 am, baby.”

“You always have to ruin things, don’t you?”

Ten’s lips showed a small smile as he finally drifted into sleep, the most peaceful one he got in so long.

**Author's Note:**

> kudos and comments are appreciated ♡
> 
> ┆  ▸ [**tumblr**](https://solaregf.tumblr.com)   ▸ [**twitter**](https://twitter.com/solaregf)   ▸ [**curiouscat**](https://curiouscat.me/solaregf)


End file.
